


Lampenfieber

by tisapear



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hailey Is A Good Gf, Modern Albrecht and Hilarion are called Albert and Hilary, No I dont take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: "As long as you'll be watching."
Relationships: Kristyn Farraday/Hailey (Barbie in The Pink Shoes)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Lampenfieber

There's a soft murmur in the air, a crackle of anticipation that makes goosebumps rise on her bare forearms. She rubs her hands over them, a feeble attempt at releasing some of her nervous energy, seemingly sapping from her fingers like an overflowing amount of magic. She takes a deep breath, smells the faint fragrance of the perfume specifically blended for her, _The Kristyn Experience_ , and, oh god, she can't do this, she can't, this is all she's ever wanted and she. Can't. Do. This. 

A warm hand covering her own, pries her stiff fingers off her stinging skin. Fingers interloop with her own and Hailey's smile is more reassuring than any words of encouragement from Albert and Hilary could ever be. She tries to return the gesture, but she must fail somewhere along the line because Hailey simply grips her hands a little tighter. 

"You can do this, yeah? You know you can. Those people out there?" She makes a vague gesture in the direction of the still whispering crowd, Albert and Hilary and Tara and Dillon all sitting in the first row, ever the supportive friends. "They're here for _you_. Not some tragic star-crossed lovers story or people dying, they're here for you and _your_ story. _The Whirlwind Princess _, remember?"__

____

__

And, of course, Kristyn _knows_ that. She really does. But it's still a little overwhelming to actually grasp the concept of tha—that people specifically want to see her, not just some pretty girl doing the same old thing thousands of others have done before her. 

(It's flattering, above all else, and sometimes she feels like she will burst with gratitude; because of Albert and Hilary, giving her the chance of a lifetime; Tara and Dillon, always there for her, even if she had her ups and downs with the former; Hailey- 

Hailey, because she's _here_. Always and forever here, at her side, listening to her and encouraging her and knocking her down a notch when the insecurities get out of hand. Hailey, smiling at her, simply existing. 

Hailey, loving her.) 

The air waving over her lips is cooling, calming. She takes a step forward, the light reflecting off of the pretty dress Hailey designed just for her, and she places a tender kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. 

"I—yeah. Thanks, I think I needed to hear that."

_"Of course you did," Hailey says, matter-of-fact. "That's what I'm here for, after all."  
_

_And you have no idea how thankful I am_ , Kristyn thinks but doesn't voice. Instead she smiles, and this time she must've done it right because Hailey nods, like she's just accomplished an excessively satisfying task. 

Hailey claps her shoulder. "Now go out there and _wow_ them, girl." 

She's about to answer, but then has a sudden thought. An impulsive one, one that would usually embarrass her to no end. 

But. 

But it's _Hailey_. So. 

She puts her hand over the one still on her shoulder, grasps it. Raises it up to her mouth and looks Hailey straight in the eyes, her own probably crinkling with amusement, hopefully with love. She leaves her lips on each knuckle, a shy, butterfly-like thing. Hailey has the audacity to look amused at her actions. (But she can't hide how utterly pleased she also is.) 

"As long as you'll be watching," Kristyn says at last, words caught in the space in-between Hailey's fingers. 

The answer comes with an aura of certainty. "Wouldn't dream of doing anything else." 

**Author's Note:**

> [*uses german title to look sophisticated*](https://youtu.be/76FlWN4Ha-s)


End file.
